Google perv
by Marriot-chan
Summary: América tiene un satélite para uso personal y lo utiliza para espiar a otros. En especial tiene mucho interés de comprobar si es cierto el rumor de que los británicos contestan el teléfono completamente desnudos. AméricaxInglaterra
1. Chapter 1

Google Perv

AméricaxInglaterra

21 de enero de 2010

Bendita tecnología.

Si había algo que Alfred amaba hacer más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo a la mitad de la madrugada (exceptuando talvez el hecho de comer hamburguesas hasta provocarse indigestión) era abrir su laptop, teclear un código secreto y tener acceso a ver lo que hacía todo el mundo.

Literalmente.

Todo comenzó cuando un día había visitado una base del ejército estadounidense. Quedó tan maravillado con los satélites de reconocimiento que se le metió la estúpida idea en la cabeza de tener uno. Después de sacar de quicio a su jefe a base de chillidos y berrinches, logró obtener el permiso que necesitaba para que sus súper _"amiguis"_ de la NASA le donaran un satélite para uso egoístamente personal.

Chilló de la emoción por más de 15 minutos cuando le entregaron la clave de acceso para poder controlar el satélite y siguió llorando cuando le explicaron como manejarlo. Básicamente era un satélite de reconocimiento que podía usar para espiar a cualquier persona o cosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, mandó a su nuevo juguete a darle una ojeadita a Europa. Al fin de cuentas, meditó profundamente por unos cuantos segundos, no había nada ni nadie más genial que él, en todo el continente, que valiera la pena observar.

La primera vez que lo utilizó fue para espiar a Rusia. Al fin y al cabo, una las reglas de su país era que siempre hay que tener bien vigilado al enemigo. Cuando anotó las coordenadas de la residencia del ruso y recibió la imagen satelital de una casona en medio de la nieve, se gorgoreó de gusto. Quería toparse con una escena vergonzosa y grabarla para después chantajearlo: Si Vladimir Putin tenía el mal gusto de andar con el pecho descubierto cada vez que tenía cerca una cámara para fotografiarlo, seguro Iván hacía lo mismo, sólo que montado en un oso y dispuesto a matar con una tubería a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero no fue así. O al menos no se parecía en nada a la forma que esperaba.

Vio a Rusia... huyendo despavorido de la casa, chillando como loco, mientras su hermana menor corría detrás de él, con tal determinación en la expresión de su rostro, que no parecía que se fuera a dar por vencida y dejarlo huir tan fácilmente. Eso le provocó un ataque de risa tan terrible que casi se asfixió por no parar de reír. Estaba más ocupado de carcajearse que en acordarse de respirar, y si Tony no hubiera intervenido, dándole un par de bofetones tan fuertes que le dejaron las mejillas rojas por unos días, se hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

Después de esa experiencia, se encargó de espiar algo realmente interesante para él: una personita llamada Arthur Kirkland que vivía en cierta isla y que representaba a todo el Reino Unido como nación. No es que tuviera cierta obsesión por vigilarlo, para nada, pero le encantaba grabar todo lo que hacía. Tenía cientos de discos llenos de horas de grabación donde se podía leer claramente en los títulos con los que los había marcado: "Arthur cosiendo en el jardín", "Arthur regando las flores", "Arthur teniendo graves episodios de alucinación", "La casa de Arthur incendiándose por un fallido intento de cocinar", entre muchos otros.

Y eso era lo que lo traía de nuevo a su laptop, a las cuatro de la madrugada, listo para comprobar si era cierto el rumor acerca de que los británicos contestaban el teléfono completamente desnudos.

Oh sí, claro que quería ver eso.

Había una diferencia de 5 horas entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos (Él estaba en New York) y conocía tanto a Arthur que sabía a la perfección que el chico estaba tomando un baño. Con una sonrisa llena de maldad y picardía, enfocó especialmente el satélite para que la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente el teléfono sobre una mesita, abarcara toda la pantalla y así no se perdiera de ningún detalle.

* * *

Jajajaja ¡Oh dios, Qué divertido!

Me he reído como loca escribiendo este fanfic (¡Claro que aún no termina!).

Sé que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero la inspiración vino justamente de que ayer descubrí que mi casa sale en google maps, en la opción de vista a pie de la calle. (El nombre de mi calle es tan feo que no se repite en ningún otro lado de la Republica Mexicana XD)

Aw, espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Google perv

AméricaxIngalterra

12 de febrero de 2010

En la residencia de Arthur Kirkland sonó el teléfono.

El chico, tal como lo había pensado Alfred, estaba bañándose. No tenía ni cinco minutos adentro cuando escuchó el teléfono timbrar.

-¡Oh, maldita sea!-

¿A quien diablos se le ocurría llamar cuando estaba ocupado? En ese momento se estaba enjabonando el cuerpo. No iba a salir, completamente empapado, a contestar a la sala. Sabía que no se trataba de un asunto importante, por que de ser así, le hubieran llamado a su celular y no al teléfono de su casa.

Pero si había algo característico en Alfred, era ser un necio obstinado. Siguió marcando, mirando el monitor de su laptop con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción. Era cuestión de tiempo para comprobar si Arthur era un pervertido de verdad, tal y como Francis siempre pregonaba, o no.

Y si América era un necio obstinado, Inglaterra era un gruñón impaciente.

Enfadado de tanto escuchar al maldito teléfono, decidió contestar. El pobre infeliz iba a pagar con sangre por hacer llamadas inoportunas. Salió de la ducha y sin tener mucho cuidado, tomó una toalla y se la enredó en la cintura, tapando apenas sus regiones vitales. Como sólo se ocuparía de contestar, insultar al imbécil y regresar al baño, no se tomó la molestia de calzar sus sandalias para evitar resbalarse y caer.

Grave error.

La distancia entre la sala y el baño era de unos 20 metros, el teléfono se encontraba justamente en una esquina. El chico estaba mojado y escurría agua con jabón, así que todo el lugar, lleno de muebles, se había convertido en una carrera llena de obstáculos. Y agregando el hecho de que el piso era de madera, Arthur lamentó el no haberse puesto las sandalias.

¡Pero el teléfono seguía sonando, perforándole los oídos con el timbre!

Tentó a la suerte y fue a contestar, en vez de regresar al baño y ponerse las sandalias. Aparte de insultar al imbécil, le echaría una terrible maldición si acaso llegaba a lastimarse por su culpa. Los primeros metros fueron fáciles, aunque caminaba como pollo espinado, pudo sortear los muebles sin gran problema. Estaba a menos de 5 metros cuando no tuvo el suficiente cuidado de recordar que el baúl que estaba como ornamentación, estilo Luis XV, tenía terminado de garra en las patas. El dolor que sintió cuando uno de sus pies pegó con una de las patas del baúl fue tan intenso, que sintió que se había roto toda la pierna.

-¡AH, HIJO DE…!-

Por puro reflejo dejó de apoyar el pie lastimado en el suelo, así que todo el peso quedó sobre su otro pie. Como no estaba equilibrado, dio saltitos en círculos para tratar de balancearse y no caer al piso de boca. La brusquedad de sus movimientos, ayudado por el flojo agarre con el que originalmente se había colocado la toalla, logró que ésta cayera al piso en un instante, sin que el pobre inglés se diera cuenta de eso…

_-Awww, Awww, Awww….-_

Trato de aguantar el malestar, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, pero inevitablemente unas lagrimitas de dolor se asomaron por sus ojos. Lleno de rabia, y caminando sobre un solo pie, contestó el teléfono con brusquedad.

-¡MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA ALGO IMPORTANTE, GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!- chilló, sin fijarse quien diablos llamaba. Y realmente, aunque hubiese sido la Reina de Inglaterra, no hubiera contestado de otra forma.

América, a miles de kilómetros lejos de donde se encontraba el ojiverde, ni siquiera sintió la humedad de la sangre cuando bajó por su nariz. El grito de Inglaterra casi lo dejo sordo, pero ni se inmutó. Toda su atención estaba fijada en la pantalla de su computadora. La vista que tenía de la ventana no era frontal, sino de tres cuartos, pero fue suficiente para comprobar que el viejito era un pervertido. Estaba desnudo y gracias al zoom óptico, tenía un perfecto espectáculo de su trasero. De hecho, tuvo que enfocar más de cerca (Inconscientemente su mano tecleó la orden en la computadora) una pequeña marca que había sobre la nalga izquierda del chico, que resultó ser un tatuaje con forma de una guitarra eléctrica, de color rojo.

-_Oh my god_…- susurró sorprendido. Había escuchado el rumor de que Arthur tenía un tatuaje en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar seriamente en dónde diablos lo tenía.

Inglaterra reconoció la voz al instante. El surco de una vena se marcó en su frente, gracias a la ira acumulada y gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡AMÉRICA IDIIIIIIIOOOOOOTA!-

El grito logró que América reaccionara de su trance y que cientos de aves, a un kilómetro a la redonda de la casa del inglés, se echaran a volar asustadas. El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, para tratar de quitarse el embobamiento que había sufrido, y logró reaccionar…apenas.

-I-I-Inglaterra- balbuceó. Aún tenía la imagen de la guitarra eléctrica en la pantalla- ¡T-tardaste mucho en contestar…!-

-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para esta llamada- masculló el otro, apretando los dientes con fuerza- O iré a tu amado país a patearte el trasero, _Git-_

-Digamos que… gracias a esta llamada… descubrí uno de tus secretos…mejor guardados- contestó América, muy pausadamente. En ese momento, su cerebro estaba dividido en dos, teniendo distintas clases de pensamientos. La mitad de su juicio seguía perdido en el espacio por haber comprobado que lo que tanto pregonaba Francia era cierto, mientras que la otra mitad, esa que casi siempre estaba despierta cuando se trataba de aprovecharse de los demás, maquinaba ideas para sacar ventaja de la situación y beneficiarse egoístamente de Arthur.

El inglés entrecerró sus ojos con recelo, confundido por lo que había dicho el menor.

-¿Qué carajo dices…?-

El americano sonrió malvadamente. Sabía exactamente que palabras usar para causar el "daño" suficiente.

-Me gusta tu guitarra. Combina muy bien con el color de tu piel…-

Inglaterra se quedó paralizado al instante. La sangre se acumuló demasiado rápido en sus mejillas, sintiéndolas arder casi inmediatamente. Por puro reflejo se puso de cuclillas, tapándose el tatuaje con una mano, y se pegó a la pared más cercana, tratando de cubrir sus regiones vitales de los ojos mirones. Sabía que Alfred lo estaba viendo en ese momento, aunque no sabía bien cómo.

-N-No sé que estás diciendo, idiota- farfulló, mirando hacía todos lados, tratando de descubrir cómo diablos América lo estaba viendo. Sabía que no estaba en su casa, y que no podía verlo através de la ventana (Estaba en un segundo piso) así que talvez había instalado cámaras de vigilancia en algún lugar bastante simulado, dentro de la casa.

Alfred sonrió aún más. La sensación de tener acorralado a Arthur le ocasionaba un exquisito placer que quería seguir degustando.

-Estás bastante asustado como para no tener idea de lo que estoy hablando… ¿Por qué te cubres con tanta desesperación si ya vi tu tatuaje? Es realmente bonito-

-Tienes una bocota muy grande, América- chilló el otro, enfadándose y entregándose por completo- Si yo tengo una maldita guitarra tatuada en mi maldito trasero no es de tu incumbencia…-

El americano rió.

-No sabía que es muy de "caballeros" tatuarse el cuerpo, Iggy…-

-Y yo no sabía que es muy de "héroes" espiar a los demás, imbécil…-

Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos en los que Arthur pudo escuchar atentamente el repiqueteo de un teclado, del lado de Alfred. El americano estaba guardando las imágenes que había grabado y estaba saboreando las mieles de dar el golpe final.

-Oye, Iggy… ¿Sabes que es youtube?-

-……sí-

-Pues entonces trae tu hermosa guitarra eléctrica, con todo y tu trasero, a mi casa. O subiré el video que tengo de ésta, a Internet-

Inglaterra se puso blanco de la impresión.

-No te atreverías…-

América siguió hablando, ignorando lo que había dicho.

-Ah, y si me vas a traer un chocolate, no quiero que sea hecho en casa… ¡Mira que enfermarme en San Valentín, por tu culpa, sería una desgracia!-

-¡Te patearé el trasero, idiota!- gruñó el inglés, muerto de vergüenza y a punto de llorar- ¡Lo haré tan fuerte que la marca de mi bota quedará estampada en tu piel!-

-Yo también te quiero- contestó el ojiazul, usando un tono dulce y tranquilo-. Te estaré esperando, Arthur.

Inglaterra colgó, estampando con rabia el teléfono y sintiendo unas ganas terribles de vomitar a causa de la vergüenza.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAA, AMÉRICAAAAA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Afuera, las aves que ya habían regresado a sus nidos, después del primer grito colérico de Arthur, se echaron a volar de nuevo asustadas.

Fin (?)

* * *

¡Waaaa! ¡Al fin termine! XDDDD

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fanfic, que se convirtió en una pequeña excusa para tener un regalo de San Valentin, adelantado, para todos ustedes.

*Echando confeti de colores y aventando corazoncitos al por mayor*

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!


End file.
